The use of beveled metal blades is well known. A fixed or rotary base or head that holds one or more blades within the base or head is also well known. Such structures will be collectively referred to herein simply as “blade holders” or a “blade holder.” The blade holder typically comprises a linear aperture having a rear surface and further comprises means and structure for securely clamping the blade for use. The precise type of blade holder with which the present invention is used is not a limitation of the present invention.
One obvious problem with the use of beveled metal blades in applications where wood is processed is that the cutting edge of the blade, or blades, becomes worn or dulled over time. Indeed, such beveled blade edges become worn to the point that the process becomes inefficient, which necessarily requires re-sharpening of the bevel or complete replacement of the blade or blades.
In view of such blade wear, however, it is far more desirable and economical to remove the blade or blades from the blade holder, sharpen the beveled cutting edge or edges, and then re-secure the blade or blades within the blade holder. However, it is also well known that blade sharpening results in the loss of blade material, which serves to shorten the depth of the blade. Obviously, re-insertion of the shortened blade into the blade holder could result in a blade that will not rest against the rear surface of the holder in which case the blade is effectively too short for its intended use. While shims and spacer blocks can be inserted behind the blade, or melted babitt metal can be poured behind the blade, it is difficult to properly position the blade using the former methods unless the shims or blocks exactly match the amount of blade material lost during the sharpening process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for compensating for the metal material that is lost during the process of sharpening of the beveled blade edge while also allowing the blade to continue to be used as intended. It is another object to provide such a means that can be used easily and quickly, that uses a minimal number of steps and tools to do so and that allows the blade to have an extended useful life even though the metal cutting blade is shortened during the sharpening process. It is a further object to provide the structure for compensating for metal lost during the blade sharpening process that eliminates the need for shims, spacer blocks or other means that would otherwise be needed to position the blade within the blade holder.